Saudara Tetaplah Saudara
by rizulethalpha
Summary: Tiga saudara, dua puluh enam cerita tentang mereka. AU-repost. Tidak suka, jangan baca!


"..Mereka berdua adalah adik yang diharapkannya dulu."

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas©Teshirogi Shiori x Kurumada Masami  
>Saudara Tetaplah Saudara©Aletha-rizu09 a.k.a coretNyonyaYukicoret<strong>

**Warn: AU mendominasi. Cerita singkat atau bahkan **_**drabble**_** berdasar alfabet! Rhadamanthys-**_**centric**_**. **_**Timeline, **_**alur tak tentu—lompat-lompat.  
>Tidak suka? Jangan baca!<strong>

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**Saudara Tetaplah Saudara**

"Saudara adalah orang yang bersamamu sejak kau kecil. Orang yang lahir setelah atau sebelum dirimu dari rahim wanita yang sama."

.

.

_Ada duapuluhenam cerita tentang mereka_

.

**A—Adik**

"Huwaaa, kak Rhada, Aiacos nakaaal!"

"Minos bohong, kak!" Rhadamanthys menghela nafas saat (lagi-lagi) melihat kedua adiknya berlarian dan berkejaran di penjuru rumah—terlebih saat mereka memasuki kamarnya dan berlarian, membuatmu yang sedang belajar tak dapat berkonsentrasi. Rumah tak pernah sepi karena mereka. Tapi toh bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua adalah kedua adik yang diharapkannya dulu. Harta berharganya sekarang sepeninggal kedua orang tuanya

.

**B—Boneka**

"Kak, beliin boneka doong~" pinta Minos suatu hari pada Rhadamanthys yang sedang membaca buku. Rhadamanthys melirik adiknya sambil mengangkat alis sambungnya itu.

"Kamu itu anak laki-laki, apa tak malu beli boneka lagi?" Rhadamanthys bertanya.

"Habis.. Boneka-ku dihilangin Aiacos, kak, hiks." Minos mulai sesenggukan—hal yang membuat Rhadamanthys selalu cepat takluk pada adik sulungnya itu.

"Oke oke, kita berangkat sekarang." Kalimat Rhadamanthys berhasil membuat Minos tersenyum lagi dan berjingkrak-jingkrak senang.

.

**C—Cium**

Minos dan Aiacos tahu sang kakak paling sulit untuk berwajah merah sejak Rhadamanthys masih berumur belasan tahun. Namun, sekarang remaja itu—kakak mereka sudah berubah menjadi pria berumur 20 tahunan yang cepat merona wajahnya saat mendapat ciuman dari seorang wanita, walau hanya sekedar di pipi sih.

.

**D—Dekorasi**

"Pokoknya aku mau dekorasi burung garuda-ku yang paling banyak digantung di pohon natal ini!"

"Enggak! Aku maunya dekorasi burung _griffin_-ku yang lebih banyak!" Rhadamanthys hanya menepuk dahinya pasrah. Perkara dekorasi untuk pohon natal mereka yang diributkan kedua adiknya, dia tidak mau ikut campur—ia sendiri malah sudah menggantungkan dekorasi miliknya sendiri. Alhasil remaja 12 tahun itu hanya membiarkan kedua adiknya, sampai salah satu dari mereka menangis.

.

**E—Enak**

"Taraa!" Minos berseru setelah meletakan sebuah piring di atas meja. Rhadamanthys dan Aiacos menengok pada 'benda' di atas piring putih itu. Aiacos hanya memasang wajah horor sementara Rhadamanthys berusaha tidak menunjukkan wajah yang sama seperti adik bungsunya.

"Ini aku yang buat lo! Baru pertama kali aku mencoba memasak. Nah, silahkan kak Rhada! Kakak yang mencicipi pertama!" Remaja 12 tahun berambut panjang itu lalu menunjuk kakaknya yang berbeda 5 tahun dengannya. Yang ditunjuk berusaha tersenyum— berusaha tidak mengecewakan adiknya. Aiacos sendiri mengucapkan beberapa kalimat tak jelas—nampaknya do'a supaya kakak sulungnya tidak apa-apa.

Rhadamanthys mengambil sesendok masakan Minos itu dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kak?" Mata Minos berbinar-binar menunggu jawaban. Rhadamanthys tersenyum gugup sambil mengunyah makanan buatan adiknya.

"Enak kok, Minos! Enak!" Dan beberapa detik setelah makanan adiknya telah masuk ke kerongkongannya, Rhadamanthys langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

.

**F—Fantasi**

Rhadamanthys lebih tertarik pada hal atau sesuatu yang bersifat realistis. Karenanya, saat kedua adiknya lagi-lagi berdebat soal kisah dongeng fantasi yang baru saja diceritakannya, Rhadamanthys malah berkata di luar hal fantasi—mendapat ejekan 'Kakak payah!' dari lisan kedua adiknya malam itu.

.

**G—Gigi**

Rhadamanthys menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Aiacos masih menonton televisi dengan ditemani gulali (yang dibeli dengan paksaan ketika tiga bersaudara itu pergi ke pasar malam).

"Aiacos!" Sedikit meninggikan suaranya, remaja berumur 15 tahun itu memanggil nama anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang lebih muda 5 tahun daripadanya. Si empu nama 'Aiacos' menoleh perlahan pada sumber suara.

"E..eh, kak Rhada.."

"Kenapa kamu masih makan gulali? Nanti gigimu sakit! Buang gulalinya sekarang!" Rhadamanthys menasehati (atau mungkin memarahi) adik bungsunya.

"Sedikit lagi aja ya kak. Tanggung, belum habis." Aiacos memasang senyum 4 jari saat merajuk. Rhadamanthys menghela nafas. Tak lama, ia mendapat ide yang menurutnya bagus.

"Kamu mau gigimu yang gantian habis gara-gara kebanyakan gulali? Kalau gigmu habis, nanti kamu seperti kakek, lo!" Mendengar pernyataan sang kakak yang menakutinya, Aiacos langsung melompat turun dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan segera membuang gulali ditangannya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

.

**H—Hadiah**

Rhadamanthys tersenyum bangga terhadap hasil pekerjaannya menyulap ruangan makan rumahnya menjadi ruang pesta. Ya, hari itu—pada tanggal 6 Juli Aiacos, adiknya yang paling kecil berulang tahun yang ke-12 tahun dan ia berniat akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk si adik—dan juga memberikan hadiah kejutan.

"Kak Rhada.." Sebuah kepala dengan mahkota keperakan yang tergerai dari pangkalnya muncul dan memanggil sosok remaja dalam masa transisi itu.

"Ada apa, Minos?" Rhadamanthys masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari ruang makan 'cantik'nya.

"Eh, err, kakak sudah beli hadiah untuk Aiacos?"

"Sudah, Minos. Kakak simpan di dalam lemariku, memang kenapa?" Rhadamanthys merasa curiga saat ia menoleh lalu mendapati wajah gugup remaja berumur 13 tahun itu.

"Yang bungkusnya warna biru tua dengan bintang-bintang itu?"

"Iya, yang itu. Memang ada apa dan kenapa wajahmu gugup?" Minos menelan air liurnya saat pertanyaan pamungkas kakaknya keluar ketika menginterogerasinya.

"Aku lihat.. Aiacos mengambilnya dari kamar kakak dan merobek bungkus hadiah itu." Mendengar jawaban adik tertuanya, Rhadamanthys ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Hadiah kejutannya—miniatur elang yang MAHAL sudah ketahuan.

.

**I—Iri**

"Kak Rhada.." Aiacos menarik-narik baju Rhadamanthys. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan mendapati adik bungsunya menatapnya dengan mata _ruby_ gelap yang besar.

"Mau menjahili Minos lagi, eh?" sindir Rhadamathys sembari melanjutkan menepuk-nepuk punggung anak laki-laki—adik tertuanya yang masih digendongnya. Aiacos menggeleng pelan.

"Aku..juga mau digendong, kak." Rhadamanthys tertegun sebentar saat mendengar kalimat Aiacos. Adik bungsunya ternyata iri pada kakak kecilnya yang selalu berada dalam gendonganya.

.

**J—Jahat**

Selama hampir belasan tahun, Rhadamanthys tak pernah lepas dari perdebatan ataupun perkelahian kecil kedua adiknya yang saling meneriakkan kata 'jahat'. Namun sekarang, rasanya ingin ia yang meneriaki kedua adiknya dengan kata itu saat cincin lamarannya untuk pujaan hati dihilangkan oleh Minos dan Aiacos.

.

**K—Kakak**

"Jadi kakak kok lebih cengeng dari adiknya sih? Huh!" Aiacos mendengus saat kakaknya, Minos lagi-lagi dipeluk oleh Rhadamanthys. Sang kakak tertua hanya tersenyum maklum. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai kakak—berusaha menjadi kakak yang sesungguhnya.

.

**L—Lambat**

"Ayo, kak! Kak Rhada jalannya lambat! Toko mainannya keburu tutup tuh!" Baik Minos dan Aiacos sudah berlari kecil menuju toko mainan kecil di ujung jalan—meninggalkan kakak tertuanya yang membawa 4 kantung plastik di kedua tangannya.

.

**M—Malu**

Rhadamanthys paling tahu, Minos dan Aiacos selalu tahu kelemahan terbesarnya. Karenanya, ia tak henti-hentinya menoleh ke belakang—curiga kedua adiknya yang mungkin akan mengintainya sampai sejauh ini.

"Pak Rhadamanthys, ada apa? Wajah Anda merah, Anda sakit?" Di balik dinding yang jauh dari lokasi Rhadamanthys dan wanita berambut hitam itu berada, Minos dan Aiacos kompak tertawa cekikikan saat melihat sang kakak ketahuan malu-malu dihadapan wanita itu.

.

**N—Nona**

"Selamat datang, Nona Pandora. Kau pasti pacarnya kak Rhadamanthys ya?"

"Ah..bukan, saya hanya.."

"Tunggu dulu, Minos! Dia 'kan jauh lebih muda ketimbang kita, kenapa kau memanggilnya 'Nona'?"

"Ckck, Aiacos adikku, Pandora ini haruslah kita perlakukan seperti 'Nona' disini, karena sebentar lagi Nona ini akan menjadi Nyonya Rhadamanthys!" Tawa Minos dan Aiacos membahana setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka—walau memang sempat bercakap-cakap dengan Pandora, namun wanita muda itu tidak mendapat kesempatan membuka mulut di hadapan dua saudara itu. Wajah Pandora bersemu merah karena malu, sementara Rhadamanthys,

"MINOS, AIACOS!" Ya, si sulung yang kini sudah menginjak usia 27 tahun itu hanya meneriakkan nama kedua adiknya yang menjadi kompak untuk mengerjainya dan 'Nona'-nya.

**.**

**O—Ompong**

"Tuh lihat 'kan? Gigimu berlubang karena kebanyakan makan gulali! Pasti kemarin kamu enggak gosok gigi ya? Ini sih sudah pasti gigimu akan ompong, Aiacos. Hei! Jangan melempar bantal begitu! Iya, iya, nanti kita ke dokter gigi biar dikasih obat anti ompong!"

**.**

**P—Papa**

"Ayo bilang papa, nak. Pa..pa.." Rhadamanthys mengeja sebutan untuk dirinya sendiri dihadapan bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang sedang duduk manis dihadapannya, menatap papa-nya itu.

"Ba..ba!" Rhadamanthys tersenyum kalah. Anaknya itu sudah dapat memanggil 'mama' pada sang istri, namun kesulitan memanggil dirinya 'papa'. Sementara Minos dan Aiacos yang baru saja tiba di rumah baru kakaknya itu tersenyum haru. Kakak tertua mereka kini sudah melepas penuh tanggung jawabnya terhadap mereka berdua seiring berjalannya waktu dan dapat membina keluarga.

**.**

**Q—**_**Quirrel**_

"Apa bahasa Inggrisnya tupai?"

"_Squirrel_, kak!" kata Minos yang lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan Rhadamanthys.

"Bukan! Yang bener itu _Quirrel_!" Aiacos tiba-tiba saja mengajukan 'keberatannya' sembari membetulkan jawaban Minos.

"Hiiih! _Squirrel _tauk!" Minos yang merasa benar sejak awal langsung membela diri.

"_Quirrel_!" Aiacos sendiri juga tak mau kalah. Dan lagi-lagi, Rhadamanthys hanya tersenyum pasrah melihat perdebatan kedua adiknya untuk yang kesekian kali.

**.**

**R—Rakun**

"KAK RHADA, ADA RAKUN MASUK!" Minos berseru saat melihat mamalia pengerat bertubuh tak-besar-tak-kecil itu dengan bulu keabuan tiba-tiba berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah—tanpa asal-usul yang jelas. Alhasil bocah berambut perak itu berlari menjauhi binatang itu.

"Minos, jangan berteriak seperti itu, atau rakun itu akan mengejarmu karena kamu berteriak seperti ayam!" Bukannya Rhadamanthys, Aiacos menasehati kakaknya yang hanya berbeda satu tahun dengannya itu—sembari naik ke atas kursi terdekat. Sementara Rhadamanthys? Oh, dia baru saja datang dari dapur dan langsung terkejut saat melihat Minos berlarian, Aiacos yang sudah di atas kursi, dan seekor rakun yang hanya terdiam—kebingungan di antara mereka berdua.

**.**

**S—Suka**

"Anak-anak, hal apa yang kalian paling sukai?"

"Thana suka kupu-kupu!"

"..Bunga.."

"Suka ayah dan bunda!"

"Aku suka mengerjai kedua kakakku!" Seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu menatap pada Aiacos yang baru saja menyatakan jawabannya. Sementara Minos yang duduk di pojokan menatap adiknya itu sambil cemberut dan Rhadamanthys yang berada di rumah sukses bersin satu kali.

**.**

**T—Tahu**

Rhadamanthys terkadang bingung dengan kedua adiknya. Minos punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar namun terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan rasa ingin tahunya, sementara Aiacos serba tak mau tahu tapi tak pernah ragu-ragu menebak suatu hal yang ia tidak tahu.

**.**

**U—Uang**

"Kak, minta uang." Minos dengan siap, sudah menengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya. Rhadamanthys yang menghadapi permintaan adiknya hanya menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggangnya.

"Tadi sudah kakak kasih 'kan? Aiacos saja tidak minta lagi."

"Nah itu, semua uangku diambil Aiacos." Jawaban singkat dari Minos membuat Rhadamanthys menghela nafas panjang lalu merogoh kantung celananya—mengambil dompetnya dan memberi anak itu selembar uang kertas bernominalkan '10'.

**.**

**V—Vas**

Suatu hari, Rhadamanthys kedapatan sebuah paket dari keluarga jauhnya. Mata kecokelatan milik Rhadamanthys berkilat-kilat saat mengetahui apa isi dari kotak kardus berukuran sedang itu. Sebuah vas keramik mahal dengan corak indah sukses membuatnya berdecak kagum.

"Kak, itu apa?" Suara Minos yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat remaja berumur 17 tahun itu hampir menjatuhkan vas mahal itu. Untungnya, masih **hampir**.

"Ini sebuah vas, untuk menaruh bunga." jawab Rhadamanthys singkat sembari memasukkan lagi vas itu ke tempatnya semula dengan **sangat hati-hati**. Minos mengangguk lalu meninggalkan kakaknya itu sendiri lagi.  
>Esoknya dan hari-hari berikutnya, Rhadamanthys tak lagi mengeluarkan vas mahal itu dari kotak kardus yang ia simpan di atas lemari pakaiannya.<p>

**.**

**W—**_**Wine**_

"Kakaaak, seteguk lagi saja yaaa.."

"Iya ya, kakak Rhada, Minos mohooon!" Rhadamanthys memijit keningnya. Kedua adiknya yang sudah menginjak usia 20 tahunan bisa kembali menjadi seperti anak kecil hanya karena _wine_. Buktinya? Mereka merengek-rengek pada Rhadamanthys saat sang kakak langsung menyimpan botol _wine_ yang ke-5 begitu Minos dan Aiacos sudah kecanduan seperti ini.

**.**

**X—**_**Xie Xie**_

"_Xie Xie!_" Rhadamanthys mendengarnya lagi, untuknya yang ketiga kali. Minos-lah yang mengucapkannya dari dalam kamarnya. Tanpa mengetuk, Rhadamanthys membuka pintu kamar adik sulungnya itu.

"Minos." Yang bersangkutan langsung menoleh pada yang memanggilnya, menghentikan kegiatannya dengan '_Xie Xie_'-nya.

"Eh, kakak. Ada apa, kak?" tanya Minos polos, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Rhadamanthys melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa kamu selalu bilang '_Xie Xie_', eh?" tanya remaja berumur 16 tahun itu.

"Oh, kemarin di sekolah, Dohko yang ngajarin aku bahasa China, kak. Dan katanya, kalau mau cepat hafal, terus saja diucapkan."

"Lalu, apa lagi yang temanmu itu ajarkan?" Dalam hati, Rhadamanthys penasaran terhadap kemampuan adiknya yang masih berumur 11 tahun itu.

"Hanya '_Xie' dan _'_Xie_', kak Rhada!" kata Minos sambil tersenyum lebar.

**.**

**Y—Ya**

"Ya, ya, ya! Aku yang salah! Maafin aku ya, kak Minos?"

"….Ya.." Rhadamanthys tersenyum senang saat melihat Aiacos yang mengakui kesalahannya terhadap Minos. Terlebih saat adik bungsunya meminta maaf dan Minos yang mau berbesar hati menerima permintaan maaf adiknya.

**.**

**Z—**_**Zoom**_

"Kak, kalau _zoom in _itu apa?" tanya Aiacos—pada Rhadamanthys suatu hari setelah mereka bertiga berfoto bersama dengan kamera baru yang dibeli Rhadamanthys. Aiacos-lah yang mengajukan dirinya menjadi pe-_nyetting_ kamera, sementara Rhadamanthys merapihkan baju Minos.

"_Zoom in _itu memperbesar gambar."

"Kalau _zoom out_?"

"_Zoom out _yang memperkecil gambar. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya, Aiacos?" Aiacos langsung diam mematung saat mendengar jawaban kakaknya. Nampaknya ia baru saja membuat kesalahan.

"…Eh, pas me-_nyetting_ kamera tadi, aku tak sengaja memilih _zoom out_. Hehe, maaf ya kak?" Aiacos berkata polos namun dapat membuat Rhadamanthys menepuk dahinya sendiri.

.

.

**End: Saudara Tetaplah Saudara  
>April 21<strong>**st**** 2011**

#np: Ichiban no Takaramono – Karuta

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**A/N: **

1) Rizu, dengan tidak jera-nya kembali lagi mem-_publish_ sebuah fic ditengah-tengah persiapan ujian saringan buat olimpiade tingkat kota  
>2) Dan lebih tidak tahu diri lagi, terakhir <em>publish<em> fic _heavy-spoiler_ dan sekarang malah fic AU –pundung-  
>3) Satu lagi, saya tidak tahu diri mem -<em>publish<em> fic non-gold saints #nooffence  
>4) Saya suka <em><strong>BROTHERHOOD <strong>_fic mereka bertiga. Rhadamanthys, di mitologi Yunani **beneran** kakaknya (saudara—red) Minos dan Sarpedon. Aiacos cuma numpang lewat jadi adek mereka berdua, pengganti Sarpedon, hoho #nista /plak  
>5) Ada kritik, saran atau <em>flame<em>? Segalanya diterima kok, asalkan ada review -hopeless


End file.
